


Season Six Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Six [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Other, Skam Season 6, also tw for being tied up in like a threatening way???, no one actually gets hurt though, tw for hanging and noose like imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: “Who are you?” said the Caterpillar.This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, “I-- I hardly know, sir, just at the present - at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have changed several times since then.”“What do you mean by that?” said the Caterpillar sternly. “Explain yourself!”“I can’t explain myself, I’m afraid, sir,” said Alice, “because, you see, I’m not myself.”
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Season Six Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the official show playlist, to catch all the songs used in this trailer: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=2sRjStnaSkSO2hTWoXD1Mw

BLACK SCREEN

We see nothing. Just darkness. An accordion begins to play, slow and loud - _"Prologue" from Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812._

VOICES [V.O.]  
 _There’s a war going on  
_ _Out there somewhere  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here  
_ _There’s a war going on  
_ _Out there somewhere  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

Slowly, dots show up on the screen - and it’s the starry night sky. We pan down to a beautiful looking building, with a golden door and a red carpet - a glowing neon sign above tells us this place is called “Wonderland”. We slowly approach it.

VOICES [V.O.]  
 _There’s a war going on  
_ _Out there somewhere  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here  
_ _There’s a war going on  
_ _Out there somewhere  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

A DOORMAN swings the door open open and we enter.

INT. WONDERLAND

The room is lush, all red velvet and golden chandeliers. The carpet is pristinely clean, the waitstaff all in immaculate dress. All of the guests in the room is wearing beautiful, stunning period costume. Which period? It’s different depending on the person. Ancient Greek, Tudor, Regency, 20's, 50's, 80's... We pan through the various ensemble people, all clinking glasses and quietly chatting, to reach the MAIN SQUAD - minus ALISTAIR - all drinking fancy drinks in champagne chutes, some obviously cocktails, and some obviously soda. There's a moment of silence as a WAITER hands BRIANNA a glass of water - and looks into the camera.

WAITER  
Rahz dva tri!

The music kicks up - a bright, loud crash of sound - as the entire bar begins to sing along.

ALL  
 _And this is all in your program  
_ _You are at the opera  
_ _Gonna have to study up a little bit  
_ _If you wanna keep with the plot  
_ _'Cause it’s a complicated British teen drama_

They ALL dramatically put their hands on their hearts, their foreheads, sighing deeply and then laughing.

ALL  
 _Everyone’s_ _got tragic backstories  
_ _So look it up in your program  
_ _We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot  
_ _Da da da  
_ _Da da da  
_ _Da da da…_

They do fun little dances as JAKE stands up, downing his drink.

ALL  
 _Jacob!_

JAKE  
 _Jake is young  
_ _Going to school to be a therapist_

The guests all turn to the camera, singing directly at it as JAKE sits back down.

ALL  
 _Going to school to be a therapist  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

SANDY stands up, holding her drink up in a toast.

SANDY  
 _Sandy is good  
_ _A future teacher, trying to be a good friend_

She downs her drink, a cheer going around the room as they all, once again, look to the camera.

ALL  
 _A future teacher, trying to be a good friend  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

LIZ stands up, awkwardly laughing as she smooths down her fancy ballgown.

LIZ  
 _Elizabeth is old-school, a future med student  
_ _James’s ex, but I’m so cool with it_

Everyone else exchanges a dubious look before turning to the camera.

ALL  
 _James’s ex, but she’s not cool with it  
_ _Elizabeth is old-school  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

The ENSEMBLE PEOPLE all around them begin to dance, wildly and freely, as the MAIN SQUAD stay in their booth, raising their glasses.

ALL  
 _And this is all in your program  
_ _You are at the opera  
_ _Gonna have to study up a little bit  
_ _If you wanna keep with the plot  
_ _'Cause it’s a complicated British teen drama  
_ _Everyone’s got tragic backstories  
_ _So look it up in your program  
_ _We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot  
_ _Da da da  
_ _Da da da  
_ _Da da da…  
_ _James!_

JAMES stands up, downing not one but two chutes of champagne - and he gets a loud cheer from the crowd.

JAMES  
 _James Cohen is hot  
_ _He spends his money on women and wine_

He sends a wink to SANDY and SOPHIE, who just stare at him blankly, shaking their heads - before everyone turns back to the camera.

ALL  
 _He spends his money on women and wine  
_ _James is hot  
_ _Elizabeth is old-school  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

BRIANNA downs a pint glass of water, very proud, as they stand up.

BRIANNA  
 _Brianna’s a bitch  
_ _Alistair’s sister, can’t wait for uni_

ALL  
 _Alistair’s sister, can’t wait for uni  
_ _Brianna’s a bitch  
_ _James is hot  
_ _Elizabeth is old-school  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

RORI stands up, twirling around as she holds up her glass happily.

RORI  
 _Rori is fierce, but still insecure  
_ _Want to go to law school, but it’s a long shot_

Everyone rolls their eyes lightly, looking to the camera.

ALL  
 _Wants to go to law school, she so has a shot  
_ _Rori is fierce  
_ _Brianna’s a bitch  
_ _James is hot  
_ _Elizabeth is old-school  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here_

The GUESTS all suddenly go still, the chandelier shining golden light on all of them. 

ALL  
 _Chandeliers and caviar, the war can’t touch us here  
_ _Other characters!_

THEO and ESTHER look to each other, confused, as they both stand up, all eyes on them.

THEO  
 _Theo is done with your shit and tired_

ESTHER  
 _And Esther is nervous_

THEO and ESTHER  
 _Not main characters, still totally fucked up_

NICK stands up and throws their arms around the both of them.

NICK  
 _And Nick’s just here for fun!_

Everyone in the speakeasy begins to dance, drinks never spilling, clothes never damaging, hands always touching. Perfectly warm and loud, like a fireplace on a Winter night.

ALL  
 _Nick’s just here for fun!  
_ _Nick is fun  
_ _Theo is tired  
_ _Esther is nervous  
_ _Rori is fierce  
_ _Brianna’s a bitch  
_ _James is hot  
_ _Elizabeth is old-school  
_ _Sandy is good  
_ _Jake is young  
_ _And Alistair isn’t here!_

All of a sudden, every single person goes quiet and sits down at beautiful tables dotted around the room. The song switches to a familiar jazzy number as we pan over to a darkened stage - on which is a figure cloaked in shadow along with figures seeming to be made out shadow, with no facial features, just darkness in a vaguely human shape. They hold instruments - a double bass, a trumpet, sitting at a drum set - and play _"All That Jazz" from Chicago_.

The bright lights come up - and we see ALISTAIR, his face porcelain, surrounded by the faceless SHADOWS. He’s in a fantastic, vaguely 1920’s era suit - think the Emcee from "Cabaret" meets a grown up Melchior from "Spring Awakening". He stands at an old-timey microphone, 

ALISTAIR  
 _Come on, babe  
_ _Why don't we paint the town?_

On beat, he winks out to the audience - just vague shapes in the darkness now.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all that jazz_

He smiles charmingly out at the audience, looking each of them in the eye - asking, daring, hypnotising.

ALISTAIR  
 _I'm gonna rouge my knees  
_ _And roll my stockings down  
_ _And all that jazz_

He slowly moves down a small staircase into the audience, smoothly waltzing around the tables, no need to look where he's going.

ALISTAIR  
 _Start the car  
_ _I know a whoopee spot  
_ _Where the gin is cold  
_ _But the piano's hot_

He leans down to sing to a group of people in powdered wigs with a laugh and a shrug, before moving on.

ALISTAIR  
 _It's just a noisy hall  
_ _Where there's a nightly brawl_

ALISTAIR turns to the side, singing to no one in particular as he rolls his shoulder back - it's very Fosse.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all that jazz_

The SHADOWS scat in the back as ALISTAIR leans down to an elderly woman with a smile - she waves him off, more focused on the conversation she's currently having. ALISTAIR shrugs, floating on, above it all.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all that jazz_

The scatting continues as he reaches a very charmed AUDIENCE MEMBER and give them a winning smile and a kiss on the hand.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all that jazz_

He dances on through the audience, tipping his bowler hat to the MAIN SQUAD as he passes them - but they just keep drinking and having their conversation, laughing uproariously.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ha_  
 _Ha_  
 _Ha_

He makes his way to the gold plated bare, climbing up on top of it and leaning across it like it's a chaise lounge.

ALISTAIR  
 _Find a flask  
_ _We're playing fast and loose  
_ _And all that jazz_

The BARTENDER sighs deeply as ALISTAIR stands up on the bar, almost knocking over several people's drinks as he walks across it.

ALISTAIR  
 _Right up here  
_ _Is where I store the juice  
_ _And all that jazz_

ALISTAIR jumps off the bar, back into the crowd as he makes his way back to the stage - bright eyes, bright smile, bright everything, handing out drinks to everyone on the way.

ALISTAIR  
 _Come on, babe  
_ _We're gonna brush the sky  
_ _I betcha lucky Lindy  
_ _Never flew so high  
_ _'Cause in the stratosphere  
_ _How could he lend an ear  
_ _To all that jazz_

He jumps back onto the stage, ignoring the steps completely as he continues his big Fosse jazz number, the SHADOWS backing him up perfectly.

ALISTAIR  
 _Oh, you're gonna see  
_ _Your Sheba shimmy shake  
_ _And all that jazz  
_ _Oh, she's gonna shimmy  
_ _Till her garters break  
_ _And all that jazz_

Two SHADOWS catch him by the wrists, and we finally notice that under the cuffs of his shirt are two tightly bound strings, connecting him to the ceiling of the stage.

ALISTAIR  
 _Show her where to park her girdle_

He shakes them off with a grin.

ALISTAIR  
 _Oh, her mother's blood would curdle_

The SHADOWS lean in, threateningly whispering in his ear - his smile briefly falters.

SHADOWS  
 _If she'd hear her baby's queer_

ALISTAIR turns around sharply, glaring at them as they return to their shapeless places.

ALISTAIR  
 _For all that jazz_

He does big jazz hands - his puppet strings golden in the stage lights.

ALISTAIR and (SHADOWS)  
 _Come on, babe (Oh you're gonna see)  
_ _Why don't we paint the town? (Your Sheba shimmy shake)  
_ _And all that jazz (And all that jazz)_

ALISTAIR looks around, concerned as the SHADOWS sing different lyrics, but he keeps the act up - stage smile never falls, fingers never bend the wrong way, hat still keeping his eyes in shadow.

ALISTAIR and (SHADOWS)  
 _I'm gonna rouge my knees (Oh she's gonna shimmy)  
_ _And roll my stockings down ('Till her garters break)  
_ _And all that jazz (And all that jazz)_

ALISTAIR sings louder, stepping closer to the microphone, desperate to be heard over the clamour:

ALISTAIR

_Start the car (Show)_

_I know a whoopee spot (Her where to park her girdle)_

_Where the gin is cold (Oh)_

_But the piano's hot (Her mother's blood would curdle)_

_It's just a noisy hall (If she'd hear)_

_Where there's a nightly brawl (Her baby's queer for)_

ALISTAIR turns to the SHADOW JAZZ BAND - snapping loudly.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all that_

He turns back to the audience, and the camera, with a perfect smile.

ALISTAIR  
 _Jazz_

ALISTAIR steps back, shaking himself, preparing himself for the big finish - blinding spotlight on him.

ALISTAIR  
 _No, I'm no one's wife  
_ _But, oh, I love my life_

He throws his hat out into the audience and raises his hands above his head, the strings glistening.

ALISTAIR  
 _And all  
_ _That_

He quickly wraps the golden puppet string around his neck, once, twice, three times - an improvised noose. Intense close up on ALISTAIR’s face:

ALISTAIR  
 _Jazz!  
That jazz _

A beat. Silence. The SHADOWS all look to one another as ALISTAIR hangs his head, tongue out - pretending to be dead. And then he looks up, laughing with a wide grin on his face

The music changes and the SHADOWS static and flash - 1920’s jazz to 1990’s glam rock. ALISTAIR spins around, now dressed in appropriate homo-rocker clothes - think if Elton John, Freddie Mercury and David Bowie went on an insane night out. The microphone in front of his switches from depression era to modern, ALISTAIR grabbing the handheld microphone as the strings snap off his wrists.

ALISTAIR  
Don’t you know me, Brighton? I’m the new Berlin wall, baby! Try and tear me down!

He laughs, wiping down his porcelain face - where redness and acne shines through - as the band continue to blare _"Tear Me Down" from Hedwig and the Angry Inch._

ALISTAIR  
 _I was born on the other side  
_ _Of a town ripped in two_

He laughs, licking his teeth as he point out to the horizon.

ALISTAIR  
 _I made it over the great divide  
_ _Now I'm coming for you_

He points out to the MAIN SQUAD in the audience and winks - but they’re not looking at him. He turns back to the rest of the audience with his bright smile, banging his head in time to the music.

ALISTAIR  
 _Enemies and adversaries  
_ _They try and tear me down  
_ _You want me baby, I dare you  
_ _Try and tear me down_

He jumps off the stage, beginning to dance through the audience again - but they all look quite bored by it.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ooh  
_ _Ooh_

ALISTAIR keeps trying, looking around for someone to interact with - but they're all busy.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ooh  
_ _Ooh_

He dramatically leans down across a table where a couple are eating dinner - they are not pleased about him interrupting.

ALISTAIR  
 _I rose from off of the doctor's slab  
_ _Like Lazarus from the pit_

ALISTAIR is pushed off the table - he stands back up, unplucking a knife that got caught in his lapel and laying it back on the table.

ALISTAIR  
 _Now everyone wants to take a stab  
_ _And decorate me  
_ _With blood, graffiti and spit_

The MAN spits on him - and ALISTAIR wipes it off his cheek, flipping him off with a cordial smile as he makes his way through the crowd.

ALISTAIR  
 _Enemies and adversaries  
_ _They try to tear me down  
_ _You want me, baby, I dare you  
_ _Try and tear me down_

ALISTAIR watches as many people stand up and begin to leave, putting on large coats of every creed, colour and origin and pushing past the DOORMAN.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ooh  
_ _Ooh_

He looks behind himself - where the SHADOWS are just talking amongst themselves on stage. We, the camera, begin to follow the crowd of people out, getting lost in a sea of hair.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ooh_  
 _Ooh_

He sighs, still fucking smiling, and gets on an abandoned table and yelling - everyone turning back to him in mild annoyance.

ALISTAIR  
On August 13, 1961, a wall was erected down the middle of the city of Berlin. The world was divided by a cold war and the Berlin Wall was the most hated symbol of that divide!

The AUDIENCE all look extremely confused as ALISTAIR laughs, the camera focusing on him - the show must on.

ALISTAIR  
Reviled, graffitied, spit upon. We thought the wall would stand forever… And now that it's gone… We don't know who we are anymore! Ladies and gentlemen, Wonderland is like that wall - standing before you in the divide between East and West, slavery and freedom, man and woman, top and bottom.

He shoots a wink out into the crowd, trailing off with a laugh.

ALISTAIR  
And you can try and tear me down. But before you do, you must remember one thing.

He jumps off the table and lands in front of a disgruntled COUPLE just about to leave - he smiles, trying not to look like he's begging, but he is.

ALISTAIR  
 _Listen  
There ain't much of a difference  
_ _Between a bridge and a wall_

The COUPLE push past, completely uninterested, as ALISTAIR rolls his eyes.

ALISTAIR  
 _Without me right in the middle, babe  
_ _You would be nothing at all_

He keeps smiling, looking around and the now half empty room as he makes his way back to the stage.

ALISTAIR  
 _Enemies and adversaries  
_ _They try and tear me down  
_

He slides the microphone back into its stand, panting heavily as he sings:

ALISTAIR  
You _want me, baby, I dare you  
_ _Try and tear me down_

The SHADOWS begin to circle ALISTAIR, all holding a strand of golden string as he keeps belting out the audience, a smile permanently on his face even though he’s screaming:

ALISTAIR  
 _Enemies and adversaries  
_ _They try and tear me down_

He turns to laugh in the “faces” of the SHADOWS, spitting out his words at them:

ALISTAIR  
 _You want me, baby, I dare you!  
_ _Try and tear me down_

He tries to pull away from the SHADOWS, they keep him firmly in place, moving around and around him like a hurricane..

ALISTAIR  
 _From Hackney, London to Wonderland_

He tries to lift a hand to wave - he can't.

ALISTAIR  
 _Hello Brighton!  
_ _Hello and Hove!  
_ _What? You wanna try and tear me down?_

The SHADOWS step away and we see him in a golden straitjacket, rocking back and forth. The smile never leaves his face.

ALISTAIR  
Go on and tear  
Come on and tear  
Come on and tear me down

He hyperventilates, breathing heavily to the beat of the music as we zoom in and in on his face, making direct eye contact. He raises an eyebrow, challenging.

_CUT TO BLACK_

The names “JAMES”, “ESTHER”, “RORI”, “THEO”, “MILO”, “SOPHIE”, “ANNABELL”, “ELEANOR”, “JOSH”, “BRYAN”, “KELLY” and a million others we’ve never heard of before flash across the screen. in every colour imaginable, before settling on a bright yellow “ALISTAIR”.

The text changes.

“SKAM BRIGHTON SEASON 6, MARCH 19”.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so excited to post this for months!!!!! i'm so proud to finally share it. please comment any thoughts you have below. you can catch me and regular skambr updates at @yououghtaknowmp3 on tumblr and @genderhead on twitter. hope you're having a good day/night reading this <3.


End file.
